This specification relates to caching of fragmented streaming media, for example to disk caching of fragmented media documents streamed in accordance with Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP).
HTTP has become a standard protocol for Web communications. Consequently, technologies have been developed and have become available for optimizing HTTP delivery of content. The basic principles of HTTP streaming involve using software on a server to break a media stream into small fragments, and to create a playlist for informing a media player client where to get the files that make up a complete media stream. The media player client downloads the files and plays the small fragments included in the downloaded files in an order specified by the playlist.